Again
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Sometimes, when you don't do something, you regret it. That is exactly what Kashino experienced. He hasn't seen Ichigo in years. But by chance, they meet again. How will this turn out?


Yani-chan, this is dedicated to you! My first ever KashinoxIchigo oneshot! The whole story is in Kashino's POV. It isn't that good but please enjoy. DOZO!

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

…**Again…**

Introduction:

_Four years… that's how long it's been. I can't believe it._

Kashino Makoto is a famous chocolatier in Paris who later became a dessert critic. He graduated from St. Marie Academy of Japan with top honors. He fell in love with a certain teammate but never had a chance to show his feelings. I am Kashino Makoto. I became a chocolatier and a dessert critic. I graduated St. Marie with top honors, and I fell in love with Amano Ichigo.

But even though I haven't been able to see her in such a long time, I still love her no matter what. She changed me. She was the only thing that could make me smile besides sweets.

_July 14… Nijigaoka_

I can't believe myself. Have I become that famous? My schedule's jam-packed with stores asking for a review. I have to go to at least three a day. I haven't been able to relax in such a long time. I want to eat one of Ichigo's tarts right now… Even Chocolat agreed.

So, the first shop today is '_Bonbons au Caramel_'. Let's hope they're good.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Okay, so it wasn't that bad but the batter was absolutely horrid! With holes and everything. No wonder they never get any customers.

Now, next is a place called 'Rainbow Sweets', but before that a four-hour break.

I booked a hotel nearby. I need to sleep! I looked out the window to see lots of trees, green and full of leaves. A colorful building caught my eye. It was a shop called 'SweetSpirits'

"SweetSpirits… Nee, Chocolat go and take a look. Meet back at the hotel." I muttered. It was a little shop with lots of people inside. Some people were even waiting for a seat outside.

"Hai!" I opened the window a tiny bit and let her out. I'm curious about this shop. Not a lot of people know about sweet spirits. That person must have one or he/she attended St. Marie.

_One hour later…_

Chocolat came back. She was able to taste some stuff and said they seemed awfully familiar. I made up my mind. I'm going to try that shop.

A few minutes later, I stood outside the shop. The people who recognized me rushed in to tell the waiters, I suppose. A waiter came out and welcomed me.

"Kashino-san, please have a seat. I'll bring you a menu shortly." He disappeared into the kitchen.

I took a look around. The ambiance was quite good. It had a light and fun feeling. Cute and happy waitresses were bustling about bringing cakes and other sweets that all looked awfully familiar…

"Kashino, look at that cake." Chocolat pointed to a cake behind the counter. My eyes widened just a tiny bit. It looked exactly like the chocolate cake Ichigo made, the one called 'Angel and Devil Chocolate Roll."

A waitress walked up me. "Hello, I'm Yani and I will be your server this afternoon. May I recommend the 'Angel and Devil Chocolate Roll' or the 'Strawberry Mille Crepe'. If you would like to order a birthday cake for kids, we also have the 'Witch's Apple House.'" She pointed to a cake that looked exactly like the cake Group A made for Ringo's birthday.

I snatched the menu from her and looked intently. She seemed surprised but smiled anyways. "Give me a slice of the Angel and Devil Chocolate Roll and the Strawberry Mille Crepe. And one Strawberry tart."

Five minutes later my sweets were laid out in front if me. One bite confirmed my suspicions. The strawberry mille crepe was better than before too.

"I demand to meet the patissiere who made this." Yani seemed to be taken aback.

"I'm terribly sorry but nobody here knows who the person who made all these sweets here. We know it's a girl, her uncle owns this shop. Her sister brings the sweets over while she makes them somewhere else. Whatever we need, we call. She's supposed to be some kind of secret patissiere." She explained.

"Call her, tell her Kashino Makoto wants to meet her." Yani walked to the phone and dialed a number.

"Sumimasen, ojou-sama, there is a customer here who wants to meet you. His name is Kashino Makoto… Hai, I'll tell him that."

"Kashino-san, please come here. I'll lead you to ojou-sama's personal study. Please don't touch anything. And a little favor, can you tell us, the waiters and waitresses here, how she looks like? We've never seen her…" she scratched the back of her head. I nodded.

She led me to a long hall and pointed to the only door at the end of it. "Just open the door. Ojou-sama will be there in a few moments." Yani left me there, in front of the pink door decorated with fruits, chocolate, roses and rice cakes.

I opened it silently. It looked like a normal kitchen except from the mini utensils and wok station. Wait, mini? The looked like they were for sweet spirits. I took a seat on one of the stools. Beside me was a wooden desk with lots of paper work.

"Ah, welcome to my study, Kashino!"

I turned to the voice. Another door in the corner was opened. She came in with all of her beauty. Her wavy auburn hair stopped mid back. She wore a pink sweater and some white shorts. A single butterfly barrette clipped her bangs aside.

"Amano?"

"Hai! Long time no see, Kashino!"

I ran over and hugged her tight. "Ow, Kashino, I think my bones are breaking! And I can't breathe!"

"Sorry. How have you been?"

"Great, as you can see I run this shop now. This was my grandma's shop. I renamed it and asked my uncle if I could take over. I used all the sweets we made back then. I'm sure you've noticed the 'Angel and Devil Chocolate Roll' and others. We made those together, you remember?"

"How could I forget? You used to make so many mistakes, I'd yell at you almost everyday."

"You were pretty mean back then."

"I still am you know." She took a step back. I laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Yes I have. I'm better now right? The mille crepe is a lot better than before."

"Maybe… maybe… But the cream wasn't mixed well. And the roll… there were tears in them."

"Tears?"

"I can tell you were crying when you made that."

"Uh—well, I guess I was… That was noting, it was p-probably Vanilla's tears." She's holding back tears, I can tell.

"You know, you don't have to hold it in, you can cry." She burst into tears almost immediately.

"N-Natsume… she has leukemia. I don't know what to d-do! She's my sister a-and my best f-friend too. I don't want h-her to die. She has her whole l-life to look forward to! She's j-just nineteen."

I took her into my arms awkwardly. I rubbed her back in a comforting way. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be okay. I swear, you are such a crybaby."

"Shut up."

_Three Months Later…_

_**Kashino Makoto: Getting Married?**_

_Kashino Makoto is a famous dessert critic. He graduated from St Marie Academy in Japan. He is also a famous chocolatier in Paris._

_Just yesterday, he announced to the world that he would be getting married to Amano Ichigo, also a graduate of St. Marie Academy._

_She owns a shop called 'SweetSpirits' in Nijigaoka. She says an average of 230 customers visit the shop everyday. She is truly talented. The official date will be March 10 next year._

_Kashino-san and Amano-san will personally make all the wedding cake and desserts. It will certainly be a wedding to look forward too._

_Igarashi Tora_

_Tokyo Times_

"Well Ichigo, what sweets should we make?"

**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**

Finished! Took me two days to write this. Yani, this is my 'hi' gift to you!


End file.
